2 Is Good, But 3 Is Better
by ShisouEimin
Summary: Kendall and Logan welcome the new addition to their family, after some freaking out on Logan's part. Kid!fic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**2 Is Good, But 3 Is Better-**

Kendall watched Logan pace from his position on the couch. "Logan, would you calm down?" he said, amusement lacing his tone.

Logan paused briefly and stared at the blond, "Calm down? Kendall, in just a few hours, we are officially going to be parents," he exclaimed, hands flying into the air in his nervous excitement.

Kendall chuckled as he nodded, "Yeah, I know," he said, eyes following Logan as he began his pacing again.

Logan didn't even bother stopping when he spoke again, "_We_-" here he paused to gesture at both himself and Kendall for emphasis, "Are going to be dads!"

Kendall arched an eyebrow, lips quirked up in an amused smile, "Yeah, I know." He knew he should be trying to calm the other man down, but Logan was just too damn adorable when he freaked out like this.

Again, Logan's arm flew into the air and Kendall's smile grew slightly, "How are you _not_freaking out?"

Kendall laughed and threw his arms out. "Because you're freaking out enough for the both of us!" he exclaimed and grabbed at Logan's arm when the other walked by, "Just. Come here," he said, tugging on him.

Logan sighed and sank onto the couch beside Kendall who immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm just nervous," he said, looking at Kendall. "What if he doesn't like us?"

Kendall looked back at Logan, brown eyes staring at him desperately and knew what Logan really meant was 'What if he doesn't like _me_?' He gave Logan's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, leaning over to press his lips to the other's temple. "He liked us yesterday, he'll still like us today."

"What if we screw up, or it doesn't work out? It's not like we can return him for a refund or something."

Kendall laughed, "Come on, Logan, he likes math _and_ hockey. He's _perfect_for us," Kendall said, and Logan laughed as well, tension draining away from his body and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

><p>Michael was quiet as Logan and Kendall showed him around their house and Logan couldn't help but fidget as he wondered what the boy was thinking. Despite all of Kendall's reassurances, Logan still couldn't help but wonder if the boy still wanted to be theirs, or if he would like his new home.<p>

But he was _too_quiet. The boy they had met and fallen in love with at the adoption agency had been loud and boisterous and so full of energy and Logan couldn't help but feel his nerves start to fray the longer Michael remained so subdued.

He looked up when Kendall reached over and squeezed his hand gently, smiling at Logan reassuringly. He smiled back uneasily, and let the blond lead him and Michael down the hall.

"And this is your room," Kendall said, opening the door with a flourish.

"It just has your basics: bed, dresser, desk," Logan explained as they both followed the boy into the room. "We thought you'd like to decorate it yourself."

Kendall nodded, "Yeah. And if you want, tomorrow we were thinking of going to the mall and you can get whatever you want," he said with a smile.

Logan nodded as well, "Then on Monday, if you're feeling up to it, we can take you to the school to register-"

"But that's getting too far ahead of ourselves," Kendall interrupted, and looked between Michael and Logan, "We should just take this one day at a time, right?" he asked, eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

Logan nodded again, "Yeah, Kendall's right. We're-This is new for us," he said, wiping his palms on his slacks nervously.

Kendall touched Logan's forearm lightly, catching his eye before he turned towards Michael. "Aside from that babysitting service we started when we were teenagers–"

"Which was just a bad idea–"

"And Katie–"

"Who never really needed us to watch her anyway –"

"We don't really have much experience with children. So we're gonna make some mistakes but–"

"We love you –" Logan blurted out and Kendall looked at him in surprise causing him to blush slightly. But then Kendall turned back to Michael with a huge grin on his face.

"And…that's just it. We love you and we want you to be comfortable here because this is your home now."

There was a small silence before Logan brought his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat, "So, we're just going to leave you to settle in while we start dinner. You're welcome to come help us, if you want," he said with a small smile.

Michael nodded, and smiled back politely. "Okay," he finally said and watched as both men nodded at him before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Logan dropped the pot he was getting to boil water and both men jumped at the loud clang. Kendall laughed and walked over to Logan to pick it up. "Relax, would you?" he said, placing the pot on the counter, "I haven't seen you this nervous since your first day at the hospital."<p>

"This is worse, actually," Logan said with a sigh and Kendall chuckled before pulling him close, arms wrapping around his waist.

"We are going to be great parents," Kendall said reassuringly, pressing his forehead against Logan's. He stared intently into Logan's eyes, trying to make Logan understand that he didn't have anything to worry about, that they were going to be okay because they were together and Michael was a great kid and they were going to be an awesome family. "So, just relax and take this one step at a time, one _breath_at a time if you have too," he said with a small grin.

Logan let out a small huff of breath and smiled weakly, "I'm trying," he said, letting his head fall forward against Kendall's shoulder. He tried to do what the other man said; he exhaled slowly, letting his body relax against Kendall's. It helped that Kendall was running his hands up and down Logan's back, fingers pressing against his tense muscles and he let out another small breath.

Logan turned his head and found Michael standing at the entrance to the kitchen. His breath caught in his throat in surprise and he stepped away from Kendall. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Um," Michal started, mouth twisting slightly as he seemed to choose his words, "What am I supposed to call you?" he finally asked hesitantly, taking a small step further into the kitchen.

Logan exchanged a look with Kendall before returning his gaze to Michael, "What do you mean?"

"What do you want me to call you? Father? Dad? _Daddy_? What?"

Logan frowned as he processed Michael's question. He would love for Michael to call him 'dad', but he knew it was too soon for that. "Kendall and Logan works for now. Until you're ready to call us something else."

"_If_you're ever ready," Kendall quickly added, exchanging another look with Logan. "We're not going to force you to call us dad if you don't want to."

Michael stood quietly, a thoughtful look on his face. "Okay," he said with a shy smile. "What's for dinner?"

* * *

><p>It was a few months later, when Kendall and Logan were called into the principal's office because Michael had gotten into a fight. Michael refused to talk about it though, which upset Kendall because he had thought that he was settling in nicely with them. He had started calling them 'Dad' and they felt like a real family, but with Michael suddenly clamming up on them had him feeling a little anxious.<p>

He shook it off with a small sigh and softly knocked on Michael's bedroom door, waiting for the small "Come in," before he pushed it open. "Hey…" he said quietly, slowly walking in. Michael was at his desk, furiously scribbling on a sheet of notebook paper and Kendall didn't know if he was actually doing homework or if he was just trying to seem busy, but he smiled nonetheless. "You busy?"

Michael half-shrugged, "Not really. It's just extra credit," he said, his pencil never pausing as it skritched across the page.

Kendall chuckled, "Since when do you need extra credit?" he asked as he took a seat on Michael's bed.

"I don't," Michael said with another shrug.

Kendall's smile faltered a bit when the boy didn't look up at him and continued to stare down at his paper solemnly. "Baby, what's the matter? Why won't you tell us what happened today?"

"Please, don't send me back! I promise to be good," he begged, a few tears escaping despite his best efforts to hold them back.

Kendall's eyes widened at the exclamation, "Whoa, what? We wouldn't-Why would you even _think_that?" he asked, his heart breaking at the look of pure misery on his little boy's face.

"I've seen other kids get sent back because they were bad."

"We wouldn't send you back over one little fight. You could get into a million fights and we would never send you back. We love you, Michael."

"Logan hates me."

Kendall's eyes widened and he jerked back slightly in surprise. "What? Logan doesn't-Logan doesn't hate you," he stammered, disbelief making him stumble over his words.

Michael still refused to look up, "He yelled," he said quietly, fist clenched tightly around his pencil.

Kendall sighed, wondering how he was going to explain it so the boy would understand. "Logan yelled because he hates the thought of you hurting. Those boys could've really hurt you and he can't do anything about it and he hates not having control. But he doesn't hate _you_. He loves you so much. We both do."

Michael looked down at his desktop, hand a tight fist around his pencil. Kendall noticed the small quiver of his body and slid to his knees beside Michael's desk. He grabbed his chair and spun him around to face him. "Michael, look at me," he said when the boy refused to meet his eyes. He swallowed thickly when he saw tears shining in the boy's bright blue eyes and he felt tears pricking at the back of his own.

Kendall reached out and ran his hand through Michael's hair, before he cupped the side of his face and forced him to look at him. It was almost a physical pain to Kendall to look at the bruises marring his son's face and he almost winced at the sight of them. But he looked past them, eyes flicking back in forth between Michael's as he looked up at him earnestly, "You believe me when I say we love you, right? Nothing's going to change that, okay? I just want to know what happened today."

Michael was silent for a moment and Kendall wiped away the tears that spilled over, "They said bad things about you, you and Dad…"

"What kind of bad things?"

Michael sniffed and he looked down, "They called you…" he trailed off, mouth twisting as he struggled with the words and Kendall shakes his head.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it," he said because he can imagine what the other boys had said to upset his boy. He let out a sigh and wiped Michael's face once again with his thumb. "And then what happened?"

"I told them to shut up and then they called me names and said that you probably touch me at night and I punched him," he said it all in one breath and Kendall struggled to keep up.

"Oh, baby," Kendall said softly and listened to Michael's shuddering breaths for a moment before he pulled him down into a hug. The boy fell against him, face burrowing into his shoulder as his arms wrap around the blonds' chest.

Kendall moved them to the bed, sitting Michael down next to him before wrapping him up in his arms once again. He placed a kiss on top of Michael's mess of dark curls and takes a deep breath, thinking of what to do now.

Michael sniffed and rubbed his face against Kendall's shirt and Kendall sighed, squeezing Michael briefly, "Look, I…I understand why you did it. I would've done the same thing, really. But…violence isn't the answer. Next time those boys give you a hard time, or anyone really, you should go tell a teacher, or tell us and we'll take care of it, okay?"

Michael looked up at Kendall and wiped his eyes, "Okay," he agreed with a small nod of his head. Kendall smiled weakly and rubbed Michael's arm soothingly, leaning over to press a kiss to the boy's forehead.

A movement caught Kendall's eye and he looked up to find Logan lurking in the doorway. The brunet smiled crookedly, subdued and a little sadly. "How long were you standing there?" Kendall asked softly, causing Michael to turn his head in surprise towards Logan.

Logan shifted awkwardly and half shrugged, "Not long," he said, but Kendall could tell he was lying from the way he wouldn't meet his eyes. Kendall smiled softly and gestured for Logan to come closer with a little jerk of his chin.

The brunet hesitate a moment before slowly making his way further into the room and sitting down on the other side of Michael on the bed. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry I yelled," he said quietly, his hand falling heavily onto his thigh as he turned to look down at the boy between them.

Michael shrugged slightly, "It's okay," he said, his voice still thick with tears. Logan bit his bottom lip, fingers twitching on his leg before he reached out, hand running through Michael's hair as he leaned forward to press his lips against the boy's brow.

Kendall smiled again as Michael leaned into Logan, pressing his face into Logan's white dress shirt and wrapping his arms around Logan's chest. Logan returned the favor, wrapping his arms around Michael and squeezing him gently, "You shouldn't listen to what the other kids say, though, okay? It's not really them talking. They're just repeating what they hear their parents say," Logan said, voice muffled by Michael's hair.

"Okay, Papa," Michael's small voice was barely audible from Logan's embrace and Kendall saw Logan squeeze him once more before he released him, smiling crookedly down at Michael.

"So, I heard you were doing some extra credit," Logan said, then poked Michael in the ribs until he was giggling and falling back against Kendall's chest. "Since when do you need extra credit?"

"I don't," Michael gasped out between laughing and Logan stopped his onslaught of pokes. Michael sat up and grinned up at him, "I finished all my work in class and Mrs. Stansill gave it to me 'cause I was bored. But it's a little hard, can you help me?"

Logan smiled wide, pride shining in his eyes, that Kendall was sure matched his own, "Of course," he said, reaching out to tousle Michael's hair gently.

Kendall pushed himself to his feet with a small groan, "Well, I guess I'll leave you two geniuses at it. I'll go start dinner."

Logan laughed slightly, "Okay." He looked up at Kendall as he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Michael's head before leaning over to gently press his lips against Logan's briefly.

He grinned slightly at both of them, "Have fun," he said and then ruffled both of their hair, his grin widening as they both let out groans of protests, both trying to push his hand away. He rushed out of the door laughing before either of them could get back at him. He smiled to himself as he heard muffled laughing complaints of "Kendall!" and "Daaad!" as the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Logan was washing dishes as Michael played in the backyard. His bruises were barely visible now and Logan would be glad to see them finally fade away. Kendall was still at work and it was one of his few blessed days off. He smiled as he watched his son try to climb the tree in the back. He watched him jump to try to catch a hold of one of the tree limbs and shook his head, chuckling to himself before he focused back on his task.<p>

The next time he looked up, Michael was gone, and Logan tried to swallow down the lump of worry that developed in his throat, telling himself that Michael was just playing a game and no one had come and snatched him up. He grabbed a towel from the counter top and quickly dried his hands before he ventured into the backyard through the back door. He looked around, "Micheal?" he called out, walking slowly towards the last spot he'd seen Michael, under the tree.

There was a rustle from above and Logan looked up, "Michael, what are you doing?" he asked in his best stern father voice. He'd been practicing. "Get down from there before you hurt yourself."

Michael grinned wide and Logan only had a split second to react before the boy was flying down at him. His arms immediately flew out, out-stretched to catch his son as panic scrambled through his veins. The next moment, he's flat on his back, breath knocked out of him with an armful of boy.

Michael's laughing into his chest and Logan stared up at the sky through the leaves of the tree, gasping for breath and then he snapped. "Michael!" he yelled, arms tightening around the small body on top of his before he released him. He sat up and the boy slide off him to sit beside him and Logan gripped him by the shoulder, shaking him slightly as he continues to yell. "What's wrong with you! You could've hurt yourself!"

Michael's eyes widen and his smile slipped from his face, "I'm sorry," he said softly, turning his head down to look at the ground.

Logan let out a shaky breath, shoulders sagging as his anger and fear leave him with nothing but guilt for yelling. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that. I-You just scared me. You don't want to give me a heart attack, do you?" he asked, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Michael said, making his eyes wide and earnest and Logan chuckled, shaking his head and rolling his eye slightly.

"Oh, get out of here with that look on your face," he said reaching out to roughly ruffle Michael's hair.

"_Daaad_," he complained, but he's grinning ear-to-ear as he pushes Logan's arm away.

Logan still got a thrum of pleasure when Michael called him "dad" and he grinned wide, "Whaaat?" he questioned in the same tone as his son. He full out laughed when Michael let out a little playful growl and Logan suddenly finds himself with an armful of boy, flat on his back once again.

They roll around for a little, Michael trying to pin Logan down until Logan's fingers find his sides, tickling until the boy falls over with laughter.

"Dad, stop! No fair! You're bigger than me!" Michael cried out between fits of laughter and Logan laughed as well, grinning from ear to ear.

"And you're smaller and younger, life's not fair," Logan said and Logan didn't care that he had dirt and grass stains on one of his best shirts, or that there are still dishes in the sink that he needed to wash before making dinner and he didn't care that he had a stack of paper waiting for him on his desk, Michael's laughter was the best thing he'd ever heard.

A shadow fell across them, "There you guys are," and Logan paused in his tickling to look up at Kendall with a huge grin, face flushed slightly with laughter.

"Hey, you're home early," Logan said, his attention turning back to their son when Michael began to squirm in his grasp. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, wiggling his fingers against Michael's ribs once more.

"Not again!" Michael squealed out, trying to roll out of Logan's reach with no luck, "Dad! Help!" he called out to Kendall, reaching an arm towards the blond.

"You're father can't save you. No one can," Logan said and let out a deep maniacal laughter that even had Kendall laughing.

"Why are you torturing our son?" he asked, walking over to stand over the two loves of his life.

Logan chuckled, pausing once more as he looked up at Kendall again. "_Our son_thinks he is a squirrel. Jumping out of trees like he's crazy," he said, shaking Michael gently for emphasis.

Michael laughed, "Dad, squirrels don't jump out of trees. They crawl down them," he said, stretching his arms out and wiggling his fingers in imitation of a squirrel scurrying down a tree trunk.

"Well, then, you're not a very good squirrel, now are you?" Logan said, poking Michael's chest gently. He finally let the boy go, getting to his feet and dusting his pants off. Michael giggled and lay on the ground for a moment longer, before he rolled and jumped to his feet.

Kendall laughed and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him close before he turned to their son, "Michael, cover your eyes," Kendall said, and waited until the boy obeyed before he leaned forward to kiss Logan.

"Ya know, I have seen you kiss before," Michael said, giggling but kept his hand over his eyes.

Kendall grinned at the boy, before he leaned forward to nuzzle the side of Logan's face, "Trust me, you do not want to see what I'm doing to your father right now."

Logan rolled his eyes and smacked Kendall on the chest as Michael laughed and let out an 'eww', "Come on, I have to finish washing dishes so we can make dinner," he said and Michael's hand flopped down to his side and he grinned.

"What's for dinner?"

"My thoughts exactly, Mikey. What's for dinner, Logie?" Kendall asked, amusement sparkling in his eyes making Logan roll his at the dork that was his husband.

"Mac and cheese."

Kendall's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in distraught. "What? No dino chicken?"

"It's my turn to choose and I'm tired of dino chicken," Logan responded defensively.

Kendall pouted and Logan laughed, "Don't look at me like that. And besides, Michael likes mac and cheese, right?" he said, glancing over at their son.

Michael looked up at him and nodded, "Yep. But I like dino chicken too," he said with a grin and Kendall laughed loudly while Logan stared.

"Traitor," he muttered as Michael stuck his tongue out at him and he sighed, "Fine, I guess I'm outnumbered. Once again." He tried to keep a sullen glare on his face as Michael and Kendall cheered and high-fived in victory, but the corner of his mouth twitched and he turned away before the others could catch him smiling, walking back into the house, the rest of his family soon following after.**  
><strong>


End file.
